


梦

by JasSL



Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 里苏普罗 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasSL/pseuds/JasSL





	梦

“里...里苏特！”普罗修特惊讶地看着眼前只有自己腰部高的里苏特。

他忙不迭地蹲下来查看里苏特的身体有没有被攻击过的痕迹。但是里苏特的身体毫发无损，只是身体变小了，他平常穿的那身衣服现在正松松垮垮的耷拉在身上，就连他平时十分凌厉的五官都显得十分稚嫩。

“是替身攻击吗？攻击你的是谁？”普罗修特皱着眉头问道。

“......”

回答他的是一阵沉默。

普罗修特心里升起一种不祥的预感。

“大哥哥，你是谁啊？”小里苏特抬头看他，用他的小奶音问道。

他的预感成真了。里苏特不仅是身体变小了，就连他的心智也退回到了小孩的阶段。里苏特甚至连关于暗杀组的记忆都没有了...

啧，这可怎么办啊？普罗修特烦躁地想道。本来打算去掏烟的手停顿了一下，又收了回来。

里苏特变成小孩子了...小孩子可闻不得烟味...

正思考着该怎么办的普罗修特衣角被轻轻拽了两下，他低头一看，原来是小里苏特。

小里苏特正抬头看他，黑红色的大眼睛扑闪扑闪地眨着。

“大哥哥，我饿了。”小里苏特的脸微微皱了一下，同时，他的肚子咕咕叫了一声。

普罗修特看到这么可爱的里苏特，他的心脏像是装了马达一样扑通扑通跳得飞快，同时他的脸上不受控制的染上了几分红晕。

好...好可爱！里苏特小时候怎么可以这么可爱啊！普罗修特捂着脸想到。

“大哥哥!”小里苏特像是忍受不了饥饿似的催着普罗修特。

小里苏特的声音把他从胡思乱想中拉出来。

“哦...哦！我去给你拿点东西吃，你在这里等着我。”说完他便快步走出去寻找食物。

但是等普罗修特再回来的时候，原地已经不见了小里苏特的踪影。

排山倒海般的恐慌感笼罩了普罗修特。

普罗修特的手臂蓦地失去了力气，怀里的食物掉了一地，但他已经没有心思将它们捡起来了。他想要去找小里苏特，但他刚踏出一步，意识便陷入黑暗的深渊。

“里苏特！”

普罗修特惊恐万分地从床上弹坐了起来，惊醒了旁边正在酣睡的里苏特。

里苏特坐起来抱紧了慌张的普罗修特，一边轻轻拍着他的背，一边轻声安慰。

“没事了，没事了，我在这里，没事了，普罗修特。”逐渐平静下来的普罗修特将自己深深埋进了里苏特的怀抱，他的两条胳膊紧紧抱着里苏特的腰。

“告诉我怎么了，普罗修特，做噩梦了？”里苏特轻吻着普罗修特的头顶。

普罗修特的声音从里苏特怀里传来，他的声音因为埋在里苏特怀里而显得闷闷的：“我梦见你变小了，然后你又不见了...我很害怕...里苏特...”

里苏特嘴角微微上扬了一个弧度，心里为普罗修特担心他的安危而感到开心。

他抬起普罗修特的头，对准他的嘴唇吻了下去。刚吻下去，普罗修特便迫不及待地缠了上来。普罗修特的吻像他本人的性格一样凶狠，他的舌头探进里苏特的嘴里，与他的舌头紧紧相缠。月光从窗口照了进来，洒在他们交缠的身体上。

里苏特温柔地吻着自己怀里急切索吻的男人，温柔而深情的吻让对方渐渐安静下来。

“不要再担心了，普罗修特，我永远不会离开你的。永远不会。”里苏特温柔地亲吻着他的额头。

普罗修特紧了紧自己抱着爱人的手臂，低低地回答道。

“我知道，里苏特。”


End file.
